我们之间 (Between Us)
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Drabble./Karena diantara kita ada sebuah tali semu yang tak akan pernah pudar meski dihadang badai sekalipun./Isi hati Wei Lian untuk kelima saudaranya./Mind to RnR?


**Brown Sugar Macchiato is not mine**

**我们之间 [Between Us] by JIRO**

**Inspirated by Wo Men Zhi Jian [Between Us] (song) by Lollipop BBT**

**Summary: Drabble./Karena diantara kita ada sebuah tali semu yang tak akan pernah pudar meski dihadang badai sekalipun./Isi hati Wei Lian untuk kelima saudaranya./Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): typo(s), maybe out of character, gaje, aneh, abal, dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Brown Sugar Macchiato-**

Selama ini aku tak pernah membayangkan kehidupanku di masa depan. Kehidupanku selama ini sangat sederhana dan biasa-biasa saja. Semuanya nampak baik-baik saja sampai seorang wanita cantik tapi misterius datang menantangku beradu di gunung bersama Juliet—sepeda—ku. Aku segera meng'iya'kan karena terpana akan parasnya yang bagaikan bidadari dari khayangan. Setelah adu kecepatan yang kumenangkan, ia menghadiahkanku sebuah amplop berwarna merah dengan tulisan kanji namaku di baliknya. Yang di otakku saat itu adalah; darimana wanita itu tahu namaku? Saat aku hampir menanyakannya, wanita itu telah menghilang. Benar-benar misterius.

Dua hari kemudian, aku menghadiri undangan yang tertera di dalam surat misterius itu. Di sana dikatakan sebuah reuni penting. Reuni? Aku tak ingat kalau ada reuni sekolah. SMP? SD? Atau TK? Tidak, bukan itu. Bahkan reuni ini lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan. Sebuah rahasia yang ternyata dipendam selama enam belas tahun lamanya, terbongkar olehnya sendiri. Ayahku, yang selama ini kukenal berwibawa baik, penyayang dan baik hati, ternyata adalah seorang _playboy_. Di balik kewibawaannya yang gagah ternyata ia lebih buruk dari yang kukira. Enam belas tahun yang lalu, ia menikahi enam wanita sekaligus. Dan aku pun baru mengetahui bahwa ternyata aku mempunyai lima orang saudara. Walaupun kami berbeda ibu, namun kami masih satu ayah. Masih sah dianggap saudara, bukan?

Antara senang, sedih dan marah saat mengetahuinya, semua perasaan itu tercampur aduk dalam hatiku. Hidupku hanya diisi bersama ibu dan Juliet—sepeda—ku, ayah jarang pulang karena alasan pekerjaan. Walaupun kini aku telah hidup mandiri, keseharianku diisi bersama Juliet—sepeda—ku. Jujur aku merasa kesepian. Namun, setelah tahu aku punya lima saudara sekaligus aku merasa bahagia. Ditambah lagi kami akan tinggal bersama karena disogok uang NT 100 miliar (#1) dari ayah jika kami mau tinggal serumah selama setahun.

Awalnya memang menyedihkan dan menjengkelkan. Mengingat kami baru saja bertatap muka dan belum saling mengenal, jadi kami masih terlalu egois dan bersikap tak peduli. Contoh saja aku, Juliet—sepeda—ku tersayang dipreteli habis-habisan oleh Xiao Jie karena baginya merusak pandangan. Tega sekali bukan? Belum lagi masalah antara Wang Zi dan Ao Quan serta Xiao Yu dan Ah Wei.

Bersama kelima laki-laki serta seorang _maid_ cantik, Ya Tou, kami melewati hari-hari yang menyenangkan sampai menyedihkan.

Hari pertama di sekolah, aku bertemu seorang wanita cantik, yang bagiku ia sangat mirip seorang putri. Ia tersenyum padaku ... eh tunggu, bukan padaku ... tapi ... Wang Zi? Pangeran sok _cool_ itu? Sial! Dia mendahului _start_! Aku keduluan oleh si pangeran sok _cool_ itu.

Dan mulailah perjuanganku mendekati wanita itu: Rong Jia, Si Putri Montir.

Masalah kembali muncul. Kini dengan _Ten Sisters_, Sepuluh wanita cantik dari kelas 206, kelas kami berada di sekolah. Sepuluh wanita cantik namun mengerikan. Mereka selalu memperlakukan laki-laki dengan semena-mena dan tanpa rasa manusiawi. Kami diperlakukan seperti babu di sekolah. Membersihkan kelas, membersihkan toilet, yang parahnya lagi membersihkan halaman sekolah. Astaga! halaman sekolah begitu luas. Seluas lapangan sepak bola. Kami bersepuluh—enam orang bersama empat laki-laki di kelas 206 sebelum kami datang-mana mungkin sanggup. Dasar nenek sihir!

Beruntung hal itu tak selamanya berlangsung, karena tak berapa lama kemudian, tersiar kabar bahwa Ao Quan dan Da Ya diam-diam berpacaran. Sempat kaget, namun dengan adanya jadian itu, hubungan kami dengan para wanita di kelas 206 semakin membaik.

Suka duka kualami semenjak tinggal bersama. Persainganku dengan Wang Zi demi merebut Rong Jia, Rong Jia yang selalu mencueki diriku, belum lagi masalah-masalah di rumah tentang peraturan untuk mendapatkan uang NT 100 milyar. Tak boleh ini, tak boleh itu. Namun itu semua demi kami dan kehidupan kami.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama aku mulai menyadari suatu hal: persaudaraan dan kebersamaan. Kami tak bisa lepas dari dua kata itu.

Aku selalu mengingat bagaimana khawatirnya kami ketika saudara sekamarku amnesia, setelah insiden jatuhnya ia dari lokasi perlombaan sepatu roda, cepat-cepat ia dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku kaget begitu mendengar Xiao Jie mengalami amnesia sementara. Sebenarnya masih beruntung juga tidak amnesia permanen.

Ia bahkan tak ingat padaku yang selama ini berbagi kamar dengannya, berpelukan sebelum tidur, curhat bersama. Jujur aku merasa sedih. Namun, sedihku segera terobati, karena keempat saudaraku berupaya penuh untuk menyembuhkan amnesia Xiao Jie. Segala upaya dilakukan demi kesembuhannya. Bahkan kami rela melakukan aksi gila yang bahkan kau tak akan pernah bayangkan.

Tak terasa sudah hampir setahun berlalu. Suka duka kami lewati bersama. Kemudian kami menyadari bahwa kebahagiaan bukan diukur dari uang, namun kebersamaan. Kini aku telah menemukan kebahagiaanku yang sejati. Bersama orang-orang yang kucintai. Lima orang saudaraku, Ya Tou, Rong Jia, ayah, ibu, teman-teman.

Kalau saja kita tak pernah bertemu. Kalau saja tali persaudaraan kita tak pernah ada, aku tak akan pernah menemui kehidupan sekarang ini. Aku menyadari bahwa kita bertemu bukan suatu kebetulan, itu adalah takdir. Kita bertemu karena sebuah ikatan. Ikatan itulah yang menyatukan kita.

Karena diantara kita ada sebuah tali semu yang tak akan pernah pudar meski dihadang badai sekalipun.

**-END-**

**-Brown Sugar Macchiato-**

Notes:

(#1) NT 100 miliar: saya tak tahu membaca NT dalam bahasa Indonesia, apakah dolar Taiwan atau sejenisnya. Jadi, mohon bimbingannya. Terima kasih.

AN:

Fict lama yang saya publish kembali dengan beberapa perubahan. Semoga lebih baik dari yang dulu.

Thanks for reading, mind to RnR?

JIRO


End file.
